digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zhuqiaomon
Zhuqiaomon (pronounced "Zoo-chow-mon" in English) is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise, an Exalted Bird Digimon. One of the four Digimon Sovereigns, he is the Guardian of the Digital World's Southern Hemisphere. He has a rude personality, incinerating all who approach him with his fiery aura. Like the other Sovereigns, he has existed since the time of myths. His name is based on the Chinese astronomical name for the southern quadrant of the sky, Zhu Que. The Japanese derivative is Suzaku, hence in Japan, although his name there is still "Zhuqiaomon," it is pronounced "Suzakumon." To play him in the card game, you must discard either of these three Digimon from the Digimon Box: Indramon, Sandiramon, and Pajiramon. Abilities The jet engine on his back allows him to fly at tremendous speeds. Attacks * Phoenix Fire: Shoots a blast of fire from his mouth. * Desolation Blast: Releases energy from his wings. * Sonic Zephyr (Purgatory Claws): Creates a powerful rush of destructive wind. * Blazing Helix: Shoots four circling solar flames from his wings. Appearances Digimon Adventure 02 Although Zhuqiaomon neither appeared nor was mentioned in the series, he was one of the Harmonious Ones (the name of the Sovereigns in this series), who, together with his partners was defeated by the Dark Masters. They were released when the DigiDestined used the powers of their crests. When Ken Ichijouji became the Digimon Emperor, they were sealed again and so created the D-3 Digivice, which they gave the new DigiDestined to fight against Ken. Digimon Tamers * Voiced by the late Tony Pope. Zhuqiaomon sent his servants, the Devas, to find and capture Calumon. Makuramon captured him and attempted but failed to bring him to Zhuqiaomon. He was also behind Impmon's Digivolution to Beelzemon. Chatsuramon later brought Calumon to Zhuqiaomon and he placed Calumon in a pit. When Antylamon became Suzie's partner, Zhuqiaomon's power De-Digivolved Antylamon to Lopmon. During the battle between Beezlemon and Gallantmon, he sent Chatsuramon to destroy Lopmon. Chatsuramon was destroyed by Gallantmon and his data was absorbed by Beelzemon. When the Tamers finally confronted Zhuqiaomon, he did a lot of damage to Rapidmon before Henry and Terriermon Bio-Merged to MegaGargomon and defeated him. Zhuqiaomon, who the Tamers thought was destroyed, emerged and then battled Gallantmon until the Eastern Guardian Azulongmon appeared and stopped the battle. During Azulongmon's story, Zhuqiaomon revealed the catalyst where Calumon's power came from. He took the Tamers to the pit where Calumon was and Calumon was rescued. Baihumon and Ebonwumon met with them to talk about the D-Reaper problem and Zhuqiaomon helped to release Calumon's Shining Digivolution power that Digivolved every Digimon to its Mega Form. When the Tamers started to fight the D-Reaper in the Real World, Zhuqiaomon sent a Dobermon with a message: the receiving of the ability to Bio-Merge in the Real World. In the final battle against the D-Reaper, Zhuqiaomon assisted Azulongmon, Baihumon, and Ebonwumon into dragging the Cable Reaper back into the Digital World during Operation: Doodlebug, thus saving the Tamers. Category:Fictional villains Category:Computer and video game bosses Category:Mega Digimon Category:Digimon Nightmare Soldiers family Category:Digimon Unknown family